Crônicas de amores não tão correspondidos
by house of hades
Summary: Não é baseado em personagens ou em livros ou séries ou filmes. São pequenas crônicas sobre desventuras amorosas de três garotas em um ensino médio, cujas histórias são reais e os nomes foram modificados.


She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah

Tight dress with the top cut low

She's addicted to the feeling of letting go

Não era como uma paixão desenfreada, não. Sabia que não aconteceria, que ela não tinha chances, mas não conseguia deixar de notá-lo. O jeito como o seu cabelo estava sempre bagunçado, como ele era um rebelde incompreendido, o jeito como ele agia, o modo como ele ela sempre o primeiro à tirar sarro dos outros. Como ele estava sempre desleixado, mas mesmo assim fazia o coração de Tara derreter. Achava que botavam muita pressão nele, o que era verdade. Tara não era – nem se considerava – uma garota qualquer. Era daquelas que não se encontra em qualquer lugar, era aquele tipo de menina mulher que não tem medo de aproveitar o momento, era destemida, criativa, explosiva. Não era como se não pudesse se apaixonar, só não estava pronta para isso. Ainda era nova, e queria apenas ser jovem, sem compromissos. Era aquela que não tem medo de responder com palavrões, que gostava de sair às escondidas, que não tinha nada à perder. Aquela que não tinha medo de aproveitar a juventude de todas as maneiras possíveis.

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven, then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison, you can't break free

Era uma garota que se apaixonada facilmente. Não por qualquer um, mas quando achava o garoto que na sua concepção era certo, não havia mais jeito, era questão de tempo até que suas amigas soubessem de sua nova paixão. Qualquer contato, qualquer olhar ou toque era mágico. E desta vez, ela tinha certeza que tinha encontrado o garoto certo. Dos populares, não era o mais popular. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo, cativante, divertido, que a fazia sorrir também. Tinha tamanho talento, o que fazia Lavínia devanear com o dia em que ele dedicaria à ela sua canção de amor preferida. Mas ele não correspondia, não até onde ela sabia, não até onde as dúvidas lhe permitiam. Não sabia o que teria feito de errado, não sabia o que fazer. Ele, que parecia tão bom, criou-lhe expetativas no coração, e quando chegou a hora, quebrou-o, deixando Lavínia em pedaços. Contudo, não sabia como ficar decepcionada com alguém com quem não conseguia ficar chateada – apenas não era possível. Independentemente do que ele fizesse, Lavínia estava de mãos atadas, apaixonada, e nada poderia ser feito. Ele havia dado tudo o que ela imaginara, todos os sinais de que ele sentiria o mesmo, e acabou quebrando o coração de Lavínia. Era uma romântica desesperada, audaciosa, com alma de artista. Apesar de tudo, não tinha medo de se apaixonar.

The memory of being here with you,

Is one I'm gonna take my life through,

Cause some days stay gold forever.

Talvez a timidez fosse o seu ponto fraco, mas talvez fosse seu ponto forte. Ingrid sabia como e quando agir em cada situação, tinha notas boas e era responsável, mas seu coração vivia em plena desordem. Tinha certa fraqueza por um certo rapaz, que certamente não sabia valorizá-la, mas que, embora agisse como se nada estivesse acontecendo, correspondia cada sentimento que ela sentia. Haviam passado por altos e baixos, e mesmo como amigos ainda havia tensão. Entre bebidas e drogas, houve um beijo, que por ele foi transformado em calúnia, e acabou caindo num esquecimento de mentiras. Por ela o momento foi guardado no fundo do coração, e apesar dos pesares, salvava a lembrança para um dia chuvoso. Ingrid era equilibrada demais para deixar a situação sair de controle – geralmente, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e no que estava se metendo, e talvez pensar que sempre sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e no que estava se metendo fosse o seu maior erro. Ingrid não tinha medo de que todos soubessem do que estava acontecendo – mas sim de que todos comentassem sobre isso. Gostava de ser discreta, mas não tinha medo de chamar atenção. Não tinha medo de ser ignorada nem tinha medo das mentiras, pois sabia que a verdade sempre vinha à tona. Não tinha medo de ser quem era. Não tinha medo de um não que correspondesse à um sim.


End file.
